A Brotherhood Rises
by jangoman1579
Summary: Watching the Hyuga family strolling through the park made Naruto sad. He wanted to know about his own family and what they were like. A voice spoke, telling him they could show him his family, but only if he would follow in their footsteps. Agreeing to do so the voice activated his bloodline. It was time for the brotherhood to rise again. Assassin!Naruto


**[Hello everyone! Welcome to the start of the Naruto and Assassin's Creed story that I know a good chunk of you were waiting to see (Especially after however long ago that poll I had up with everyone wanting this story to be the next one made). Now, for some information dump about how this story will go.**

 **First, Naruto will** _ **REVIVE THE BROTHERHOOD!**_ **BUT it will be a slow process since he is going to be starting out young and pretty much self-train using the bleeding effect. Now, because he doesn't have the animus to use to help this, it will most likely be mind tripping experience for him. He won't go crazy like subject 16 though. Having a chakra beast in your head sort of help with any side effects that could have on you.**

 **Second, I will only take THREE suggestions of people in Konoha to have joined the brotherhood and may only choose one of them. Depends on the reasons you can make for them to join. And I mean give me** _ **actual reasons**_ **that they would be good for joining the Brotherhood. No reason, if you suggest a female, should be because they would be a good pairing for Naruto.**

 **Speaking of pairings. I am serious about this one. This will ONLY be a…. Naruto and Two Girl pairing story. I wanted to say one girl but caved into my own thoughts of one more being fine.** _ **ONLY ONE GIRL FROM KONOHA WOULD BE ALLOWED TO BE IN THAT PAIRING!**_ **And that's if I would even let him stay in Konoha, which I'll just burst your bubble and say I won't. So, any girl/woman from Konoha that could be a possible choice would have to have interactions with him before or sometime after he leaves. Which will be hard with my ideas *queue mischievous laughter***

 **Templar Organization. I am not sure if I should or not make the Templars a thing in the world again. If I do make them a thing then they would be even more secretive than the Akatsuki were. Meaning that only Naruto would know of them. Not even Jiraiya would know about the organization since he somewhat barely knew about the Akatsuki until later on. If you guys DO want them out in the world, then I will proudly make a plan in making it so that a small, but significant, group of them survived over the years…. somehow.**

 **Bloodline. Alright, I got some interesting ideas to work with this. With the Eagle Vision, it will advance and gain Eagle Sense, the advanced version that Ezio mastered in AC: Revelations. There will also be added variations into his as well as some extra things I think would work into his Eagle Vision/Sense abilities because of his Chakra. I will be taking some abilities from a bit of all the assassin's we know of/taking what they could do in the games or from some of the other literature things. I will also be adding in some twists to his Uzumaki Heritage so he gets more out of it as well as adding something cool from Minato's side. You all will like it. Got some good ideas gained both from reading other fanfics and just watching stuff on TV or playing video games.**

 **Ancestors. This is an interesting topic since while I want to make Naruto be a descendant of Desmond Miles, and there for a descendant of all the other great assassins (Not sure when the family line ends with his ancestors. I think it stopped at Edward Kenway the Pirate, I am not sure if any of the assassin's past 4 or Unity are part of the bloodline). I also want to come up with my own OC Assassins (I may use anyone else's OC if I like it or if you/they give permission) that Naruto would learn from before reaching the TOP dogs of Ezio and Altaïr (I mean let's all be honest, those two were** _ **THE**_ **top Master Assassins/Mentors). Whether I actually write all of those ancestors meeting Naruto will be on the fence about. I may do a thing where it was probably a different branch of Ezio's children lead to Naruto or maybe it came from Ezio's sister side. I know she wasn't an Assassin but she had her thing going for her. She wasn't defenseless and she began running the lady place in brotherhood. I don't know if there were any works stating that she did make herself to be something that Ezio just didn't know about. If there isn't then I can think of something to probably make it interesting.**

 **And now I believe that is everything I should talk about. WAIT! Weapons! And the Eden artifacts almost forgot.**

 **Weapons. Okay, the best weapons from the games would definitely be Ezio's Sword, the Dual Hookblades (one was a regular hidden blade and the other was a hidden blade with an extra hook for better climbing and combat), Hidden Pistol (oh guns would be interesting to figure out since muskets and others like them would exist in the time period that Naruto takes), Throwing daggers (a little pointless with kunai and shuriken but they have their uses being smaller), a regular Dagger, etc. All that and more. As an assassin, Naruto is going to be a master of all weapons and styles of combat.**

 **Before I get to the POEs (Pieces of Eden) I should touch upon what Naruto will do through the story. Since having to go to the academy would be good, I think having him learn while on the road would be better. Get him to experience the world early on.**

 **Pieces of Eden. This is a weird subject just because how 1. Dangerous the pieces can be, 2. How easy each piece seems to just FALL in people's hands, and 3. The amount there is! The best solution is simple though. REDUCE THE AMOUNT THAT EXISTS IN THE WORLD! The minimum I will have it so there are only three left in existence. The maximum would be 5 to round it out nicely. Now would the ancient ruins be available to find? Who knows. Possibly.**

 **Anyways I am** _ **now**_ **done breaking everything down for you all in how this story will go. I know this isn't technically a chapter but I'm working on chapter 3 for** _ **RotIK**_ **and then will move to work on the next chapter for one of my other stories. I hope you'll like how this story will come out and do look at my other stories.**

 **Before I forget, look on my profile and vote on the poll I set up that pertains to this.**

 **Jangoman signing out!]**


End file.
